Spa Day
by FoxyKhai0209
Summary: A special Slugterra story that me and my dear friend come up! The heroines of Slugterra were having a rough day as they had so much work and they need some relax. Then, Wen Jing comes up an idea that they'll have a spa day! With the pervert man spying on them and taking pictures while they're naked...


It was almost night when I arrived home in Peach Blossom Spring Cavern. I collapsed onto the sofa in the living room. Junjie, who was helping his mother Megumi preparing dinner, noticed me.

"Darling, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I am so tired… all that training and teaching of Slug Fu…" I answered while my eyes were on the ceilings.

"Well, get some rest. Dinner is almost ready," he said and went back to the kitchen.

"Okay…" I lazily sighed. I turned on my black and crimson Xtransceiver and contacted Khai.

"Hey, Khai? How are you?" I questioned.

"Tired…" Khai replied with a sigh. "So many duties as a princess…"

"Yeah… still so many works yet there hasn't been any threat across the caverns since we defeated the Emperor."

Suddenly, my Xtransceiver rang as it received another call. I answered the call and an extra screen popped out beside its main screen.

"Hey, Wen Jing," Trixie greeted me as her face appeared on the second screen.

"Hi, Trixie. How are you and the Shane Gang?" I asked her.

"It's fine, nothing much to do since there is no threat. Though… I am exhausted for all the video recording and editing… the other gals are as exhausted as me!" she explained.

"I can barely move my body!" Dana's complaint could be heard from the Shane Hideout, where Trixie is.

"You are not the only one!" I could hear Nate complained too.

"Oh, that sounds serious…" I suddenly got an idea. "Hey, how about we have a spa day?" I suggested.

"A spa day?" Trixie was surprised.

"Yeah! We can relax for a day there! It will be fun!" I said.

"That sounds like a great idea, Wen-Wen!" Khai approved. "You and the other girls can come to Spa Hot Spring Cavern for a spa. I always go there every weekend to relax," Khai explained.

"That sounds like a great place, Khai!" Trixie exclaimed.

"And it is free since you all are my friends!" Khai said.

"Oh, right! You are a princess!" Trixie realized.

"Well, alright then. Let's go to your cavern, Khai!" I agreed.

"Great! We will have the spa in noon, and we will meet in front of my castle!" Khai said.

"And we should bring as many girls as possible – just to join in the fun," Trixie added.

"Sure thing, Trix," I replied.

As I woke up the next day, I made a light breakfast for myself and got myself packed for a spa day. Keai, my toy panda that came to life, had breakfast with me. Once she was full, she took on the form of a human girl named Ciel Kirahoshi. Then, I used my Magical Scepter to bring myself, Ciel, and Junjie to the Shane Hideout. When we arrived there, we met up with Trixie, Roza, Nate, Dana, Assyria and Brick.

"So, ready to go?" Brick asked excitedly.

"Well, Pronto wants to join us," Trixie pointed out.

"Oh, please, please, please! Pronto wants to have a spa day!" Pronto pleaded.

"You can't, Pronto," Assyria replied.

"It is strictly for girls only," Dana added playfully.

"Plus, if you come, you will be called as a pervert," Brick warned him.

Upon hearing that, Pronto became very embarrassed. The boys, except Junjie, laughed at him.

"Hey, you guys will be perverts if you come along, you know," Nate said to the laughing boys. They immediately became silent.

"Uh… pardon me, what is a spa? And… what is… pervert?" Junjie questioned in confusion.

"Spa is a mineral spring considered to have health-giving properties," Roza started explaining to him. "Well, for pervert, it means a person whose sexual behavior is regarded as abnormal and unacceptable."

Junjie's face turned red when he understood the definition of pervert.

"Well, we are leaving now," Ciel said.

"See you all later!" I waved goodbye to them. Then, I used my Magical Scepter to teleport all the girls to Khai's castle.

When we arrived in front of the castle's entrance, Khai, Elke, Ilys, Xia, Sakina, Ha-Chan and Regina were there, waiting for us. Along with the female members of Team Phoenix Kun Zhen, Zhong Fen, Yu Juan, Rong Chun, Eara, Amada and Clovia were waiting too.

"Hi, everyone!" I greeted them.

"Sorry for the wait. Pronto wanted to join us," Trixie apologized.

"For real?" Ilys found it amusing. "Won't that make him a pervert?"

Elke laughed, "I guess so! A pervert Molenoid king!" She exclaimed. We all burst out laughing.

"So, how far is the cavern?" Kun Zhen asked Khai.

"Well, it will only take us about 20 minutes," Khai answered.

"So, are we walking or…?" Yu Juan felt a little annoyed that they would have to walk a distance to reach there.

"No worries, we can use teleportation spells," Sakina suggested.

Khai nodded and took out her Magical Scepter. With one swipe, she teleported all of us to Spa Hot Spring Cavern.

Khai approached the receptionist's desk, which is situated in front of the cavern's entrance. "Hi, my friends and I are requesting a spa treatment for a day just to relax," she told the receptionist.

"Oh, Princess Khai!" The receptionist showed courtesy towards the Princess of Marinatopia. "Yes, we have expected Your Royal Highness and company to be here. We have prepared everything that Your Royal Highness has requested and the best massagers for such a service."

The receptionist led us deeper into the cavern. The cavern had hot springs with mini waterfalls that served as showers, and cherry blossoms could be seen surrounding the hot springs. There are some rooms that served as massage rooms, while others were outdoors due to the hot springs.

The Shane Gang, Team Phoenix, Ciel, and I were amazed by its beauty. "Wow, I have never seen such beauty before, especially with the hot springs!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I will say it's as good as Takusan Mizu Cavern," Kun Zhen said. Takusan Mizu Cavern was a famous cavern for relaxation in The Eastern Caverns. It had hot springs provided by Mount Kazan.

We started our spa day by letting the workers to wash our hair. They use the best hair shampoo and conditioner for the best treatment. After drying our hair, they carried out manicures and pedicures as we relaxed.

Trixie noticed that Elke, Ilys and Zhong Fen had short and clean toenails prior to the pedicures. "Well, it seems that your hygiene on nails is better than Pronto and Kord's," she remarked.

"Please, I am not like that filthy King of Molenoids who always thinks he's better than others," Ilys laughed.

"Even warriors know when to get cleaned up," Zhong Fen said.

"Unlike Kord, who only baths once a year due to fear of water," Elke added. Everyone cracked up.

After the nail treatment, the workers carried out waxing on us and then some massage to relieve our pain. We discarded our clothes and wrapped our bodies with hot linens that consist or herbal components. The place was lit up with the smell of cherry blossoms to help us relax.

Discarding the linens, we finally went on to sink our bodies into the hot springs. Some later went on to enjoy the saunas that were situated in rooms, while a few went to have feet baths. All of us had facial treatment using the best facial products provided by the workers.

Our slugs were enjoying the spa day too. They were soaking their bodies in mini hot springs for slugs. They even had mini facial treatment as ours. They were enjoying it until Flare noticed some flashes and snapping sounds of a camera coming from nearby.

Flare turned and spotted a man behind the boulders. He was in his 20s, and his clothes were all black. He was wearing a black mask, and only his grey eyes were visible. Flare was shocked to see a man taking naked photos of us! She quickly informed the slugs.

Meanwhile, the male members of Shane Gang and Team Phoenix, along with Junjie, Wen Wing and Haru, were in front of Khai's castle. They were chatting.

"Hey, guys. I overhear that some people are talking about a pervert guy," Haru said.

"For real?! And what does he do?" Wen Wing demanded an answer.

"Well, from what I've heard, he spies and takes pictures on women," Haru stated.

"What a creep," Kord mumbled.

"Do you think he will target on the girls?" Suxiong Jian wondered.

"They could be in trouble!" Eli exclaimed.

"We should check on them to see if they're okay!" Yong Gang added.

The boys agreed and headed to Spa Hot Spring Cavern as quickly as possible.

As we were relaxing, unaware of a man spying on us, our slugs tried to sneak up on him, attempting to unleash a sudden attack. As they approached, however, the man noticed them and fled. Realizing that they could not catch up on him, the slugs decided to go and tell us.

Meanwhile, the boys were about to enter the Spa Hot Spring Cavern, when the man accidentally ran into Eli. They both were knocked onto the ground and the photos scattered all over the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Eli exclaimed as he was helped by John and Tad to stand up.

Then, Eli noticed a photo next to his foot. He picked it up and looked at it – it was a nude photo of Trixie!

"What is this?!" The Shane was shocked and furious.

The rest of the boys took a look at the photos – those were nude photos of us!

"So it was you!" Pronto yelled as he pointed at the dazed man.

"How dare you do this to our girls?!" Some of the boys were furious.

The pervert man was frightened to see their very anger expressions. Some of them began beating up the pervert man while some of them burned the photos with their fire slugs. What they did not know was that Haru, Tad and Junjie secretly kept the photos of their love interests.

Once the guys were done, they tied the pervert man onto a tree using Arachnet slugs. Eli wanted to check on us and was about to open the door.

"Eli, please reconsider this," Junjie stopped him. "I think it is better to knock the door first."

"And why?" Eli questioned.

"Well, judging from the photos… they are probably naked," Junjie explained while blushing a little.

"Don't worry, Junjie. I'm sure they are already wrapped in towels now," Eli ignored his suggestion and bust the door open without knocking.

We were startled by the noise as the steam mostly covered our private parts while those with long hair had been used to cover their breasts. We looked over to the door to see the boys right there! We all screamed and threw our stuffs at them, yelling at them to get out! The boys got injured and hurriedly left. Eli quickly shut the door and all of the boys turned red due to embarrassment.

A few moments later, we finished our spa and we were fully clothed. We went out of the room and saw the boys. Their faces were all red.

"Why the heck did you do that, you perverts?!" Xia, Yu Juan, Rong Chun and Brick yelled at them.

"It was Eli's fault!" Tad shouted. "He didn't know you were all naked!"

"I tried to stop him!" Junjie argued.

"Eli is just clueless," Haru commented.

"You have to listen to your friends properly, Eli," Khai scolded him. "Or you will end up making mistakes."

"But hey, where is the pervert man?" Sakina questioned.

"Our slugs informed us about that man who took photos of us while we were nude," Regina added.

"Don't worry, he got beaten up and is now tied on a tree," Kord answered confidently.

"And we had all the photos burned, because we're so mad of what he did," Wei Cheng added, not knowing that his statement was not completely true.

"I see… But we would like to see that man," Khai said, shocking the boys.

"But why?" John was confused.

"We need to ask him a few questions," she explained.

"We tried to ask him questions but he refused to answer," Junjie stated.

"Well, just give us some private time with him," she said.

"And if he still refuses to answer, we will beat him up!" Yu Juan yelled.

"Uh, I think beating him up is not a good idea, Yu Juan," Kun Zhen advised.

"Okay, but… be safe," Eli reminded us. We went to see the pervert man, who was being tied to the tree.

Dana lowered him down to the ground and then, Yu Juan asked him. "Okay, how could you take pictures of us while we're having a spa?"

The pervert man remained silent, not answering her question. "Hey! Do you hear me?!" Yu Juan shouted at him but he remained silent as well. Yu Juan grew impatient and she was about to punch him in the face.

Khai stopped her fortunately. "Wait, Yu. That won't work," she said.

"Then what should we do to make him talk?" Dana questioned.

"I know how to make him talk," Khai said and came up to the man. She took off his mask, revealing his handsome face.

"So~ A handsome man like you fancies beautiful girls like us, huh~?" Khai began to flirt with him. We felt shocked at her sudden change of behaviour as we thought she was cheating on Haru.

"I guess having a look like that will get you lots of girls~" Khai continued to flirt with him, making him blush furiously.

Elke and Ilys realized what Khai was doing so they joined in. They used their magic to turn themselves into beautiful women to flirt with the man.

"Now you will have lots of girls to ask you out~" Elke said.

"And flirt with you too~ And play with you~" Ilys added. The man was saying gibberish now.

We later realized what they were doing so we tagged along as well. We flirted with the man but not all of us were good at flirting. Nevertheless, the man became a blushing mess.

The pervert man tried to escape from us but was stopped by Ha-Chan. "No, no, no, cutie pie, you're not getting away~" she said.

Then, Dana came up to him really close. "Hahaha, look at you~ You are so red~ What happens when I move my body close to you, hmm~? What will happen~?" She moved her body closer this time and made the man to back away from her.

His face got redder than an Infurnus. "We have so many things we want to ask you~" Brick said.

"Anything you want to ask us~" Xia added.

Eventually, the man gave us an answer. "I am too shy to talk to girls or get close to them… so I took sexy photos of them to pleasure myself…" the man answered and then fainted.

Then, the boys came in, unable to wait any longer. When they came into the scene, they were shocked to see the pervert man had fainted.

"What did you do to him?" Junjie questioned.

"Well, we just had a little sage time with him," Khai answered.

"So, what should we do to him?" I asked.

"Leave him be. By the time he wakes up, he won't remember anything," she replied.

We all left the pervert man alone. As we were leaving, Junjie, Haru and Tad took a look at the nude photos of their love interests. They kept them in their pockets and caught up with us.


End file.
